The Mountain Runners/Roleplay
Archives: None Harestar sat grooming his pelt chatting with Burningscreech. The ginger tabby leader still had nine lives and would most possibly live quite a long time. The tom stood saying he was heading out with a border patrol. Of course, having no competition unlike the clans. The Mountain Runners lived in peace with nature in the small valley. Burningscreech stood nodding and headed to check on his mother and rest of his family. "Burningscreech," Sandstorm purred her tail swishing. The pale molly frowned and then grinned. "You'll be a older brother." She said happily. Burningscreech purred and smiled. "That's great mum." He replied.— Minkclaw 16:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw sniffed through the yarrow and mallow picking out the dried old leaves. ---- Heronheart scented the air, looking for a mouse. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:52, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Sootface sat watching her apprentice sort through the herbs she seemed a bit bitter. The molly chuckled and stood to go to talk to Sandstorm about moving into he nursery. The molly sighed missing her family whom of all were dead fromt he fire many years ago. Harestar stood up towering over most any cat he met with. The tabby tom was waiting for his apprentice, Swamppaw.— Minkclaw 21:34, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw got to her paws and went outside and watched the Clan. She was starting to wonder if a medicine cat was the right place for her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "I-I'm here, Harestar, I'm here! Sorry, I hit my head on the apprentice's den, and it really really hurt..." Swamppaw mewed with a small frown, skidding to a halt before his mentor. "Can we please make the entrance bigger? I'm still growing, and I don't think my head can take it anymore..."'Hiddenstar' 21:37, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Harestar grinned. "Of course. Your nearly as big as me champ." He purred leading the way out of camp. Similar to Harestar, Swamppaw's family had died in the fire as well. "I'll have Burningscreech and Blazefoot do it while we're out training." He said quickly telling both toms. With a nod the two toms headed over joking about being big brothers to their mother's new litter when they came. Sootface growled and called out to Seedpaw. "Can you not pay attention. Your my apprentice your here to help not lay around like some lazy mice."— Minkclaw 21:42, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw sprang to her paws and ran over to Sootface. "I'm here! what should I do?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:44, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Help me sort the herbs." She said narrowing her eyes.— Minkclaw 21:46, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Okay!" Seedpaw nearly screamed in fear and started going through the juniper berries. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:47, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Swamppaw purred proudly. "Cool, one day, I'm gonna be as big as you, and we'll be taller than the trees!" The bulls-eye patterned tom dashed after his adopted father.'Hiddenstar' 21:48, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Harestar chuckled and led the way to the training clearing where it was well basically just cleared of bushes trees and maybe a hole or two nearby. "Okay how about we focus on your fighting. Your hunting is excellent." He praised his adoptive son. Sootface, however, smirked. She was just ina really bad mood and was quite annoyed.— Minkclaw 21:50, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw slightly glanced over her shoulder at her mentor and quicly turned around and moved as fast as she could through the herbs. She'd never hear the end of it if she went to slow or missed a leaf. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:52, November 12, 2015 (UTC) The medicine cat quickly cut through camp towards the queen. "Sandstorm," she greeted the queen. "Let me help you get settled." The queen nodded glancing at Seedpaw and laughing.— Minkclaw 21:53, November 12, 2015 (UTC) (young swamp, why do you remind me of simba??) Swamppaw gave Harestar a curt nod, squaring his shoulders before standing tall. "Yes, father. What shall we work on today?" Personally, the tom felt like he was built for fighting rather than hunting, as he tended to squish his prey rather than catch it.'Hiddenstar' 22:04, November 12, 2015 (UTC) (i luvs Simba)Harestar purred and motioned towards the small trench some warriors had dug for practicing sneaky battle moves, but of course who'd they battle? "How about some sneaky battle moves." He said getting into a stance to show him how to do so. Blazefoot and Burningscreech finished redoing the apprentices den after Harestar left and headed to the fresh-kill pilewithin the next few moons their mother would give birth to their younger siblings. After demontstratng the move Harestar motioned for Swamppaw to try it.— Minkclaw 00:43, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Swamppaw pricked his ears before nodding eagerly, mocking his adopted father's movements. "Like that?"'Hiddenstar''' 00:56, November 14, 2015 (UTC)